Dux Aeternus
Dux Aeternus jest grą typu city-builder osadzoną w obszernych ramach czasowych. Na samym jego początku, Jako jeden z wasali podrzędnego księstewka w ŚCRNM, Gracz zaczyna w wiekach średnich, kiedy to otrzymuje we władanie niewielki gród i przyległe do niego ziemie. Jako protoplasta całego rodu, musi on utrzymać swoich potomków przy władzy w państwie, jako Diuk, Książę, Prezydent, Naczelnik, Dyktator, Sekretarz lub Król. Regiony l Epoka Wieków Średnich Epoka Późnego Średniowiecza 2 Epoka Wysokiego Średniowiecza Budowle: * Komunalne: ** * Komunikaczyjne: ** Arkady miejskie-Pozwala budować drogi wyżej i stawiać je nad drogami. ** Podwyższenie Kamienne-Pozwala budować wyżej, zwiększa estetykę ** Podwyższenie Ceglane-Pozwala budować wyżej, zwiększa estetykę ** Stacja Promu Tratwowego-Pozwala na podróż między brzegami * Rozrywkowe: ** Scena Kuglarza-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Piwiarnia-Zwiększa zadowolenie meiszkańców ** Plac Jarmarczny-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców, pozwala organizować jarmark ** Drzewko Jarmarczne-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** Klasztor Zielarski-Zwiększa zadowolenie Duchowieństwa, pozwala hodować zioła ** Klasztor Kronikarski-Zwiększa zadowolenie Duchowieństwa, pozwala produkować manuskrypty ** Klasztor Szpitalniczy-Zwiększa zadowolenie Duchowieństwa, zmniejsza śmiertelność mieszkańców ** Kalsztor Browarniczy-Zwiększa Zadowolenie Duchowieństwa, pozwala produkować piwo * Administracyjne: ** Gildia Murarzy-Pozwala budować kamienne budowle ** Polder-Tamuje napływ wody do wydzielonego fragmentu ** Wiatrak Pompujący-Wypompowuje nazbieraną wodę. * Naukowe: ** Szkoła Bardów-Zwiększa zadowolenie szlachty i opinię zagraniczą * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** Wyrobisko Gliny-Pozwala pozyskać glinę * Produkcyjne: ** Cegielnia-Pozwala produkować cegły ** Garncarnia-Pozwala produkować naczynia gliniane ** Przendzalnia-Pozwala produkować tkaniny z włókien ** Browar-Pozwala produkować piwo z zboża lub zboża i chmielu ** Tłocznia-Pozwala produkować oliwę i olej roślinny * Odlewnia Statół-Pozwala odlewać statuy z metali * Portowe: ** * Defensywne: ** Barbakan-Warowne wejście do miesta ** Ceglany mur-Zapewnia Obronność ** Kamienny Mur-Zapewnia Obronność ** Schody na Mur-Pozwala dostać się na mur ** Kamienna Brama-Pozwala przejść przez mur ** Ceglana Brama-Pozwala Przejść przez mur ** Fosa-Ogranicza przejście wrogiej armii ** Most Zwodzony-Pozwala przejść nad fosą, może być zbudowany tylko nad nią i przy bramie * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Technologia: * Architekrura Arkadowa Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 3 Epoka Renesansu Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Przytułek-Pozwala rozwiązać problem bezdomnych, zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Cyrulik-Zmniejsza ryzyko chorób i umieralność w mieście * Komunikaczyjne: ** Akwedukt-Pozwala transportować wodę z gór * Rozrywkowe: ** Teatr Uliczny-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Szulernia-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Dom Nocny-Zwiększa Zadowolenie mieszkańców * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** Seminarium Duchwone-Zwiększa zadowolenie Duchowieństwa, pozwala szkolić duchownych * Administracyjne: ** Gildia Ciesli-Pozwala Budować statki ** Bank Państwowy-Pozwala zbierać odsetki od własnych pieniędzy ** Zakład Celny-Pozwala pobierać Cło ** Sąd Miejski-Zwiększa zadowolenie i bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców ** Wysypisko Śmieci-Pozwala trzymać śmieci z dala od mieszkańców. ** Więzienie-Pozwala trzymać przestępców z dala od mieszkańców ** Szkoła Szpiegów-Pozwala rekrutować szpiegów ** Mennica-Pozwala wybijać własną lub cudzą walutę. * Naukowe: ** Uniwersytet Narodowy-Pozwala zwiększyć nauczanie ** Alterier-Zwiększa zadowolenie Artystów, zwiększa produkcję dóbr * Magazynowe: ** Cysterna Wodna-Pozwala magazynwoać wodę ** Podziemna Cysterna Wodna-Pozwala magazynwoać wodę * Pozyskiwalne: ** * Produkcyjne: ** Pracownia Rzeźbiarska-Pozwala produkować rzeźby ** Prawcowania Krawiecka-Pozwala powoli produkować ubrania bezpośrednio z włókien lub tkaniny ** Winiarnia-Pozwala produkować wino z winogron * Portowe: ** Stocznia Rzeczna-Pozwala budować proste łodzie * Defensywne: ** Garnizon-Pozwala zebrać w jednym miejscu żołnierzy ** Szkoła Kawaleryjna-Pozwala trenować szlachciców na kawalerzystów * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 4 Epoka Baroku Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Dom Handlowy-Pozwala ludziom kupować dobra wszelkiej maści ** Kamienice Rynkowe ** Sklep z Pasmanterią-Pozwla mieszkańcom kupować pasmanterię * Komunikaczyjne: ** stacja Promu-Pozwala na podróż między brzegami ** Kanał-Pozwala stawiać drogi wodne ** Szeroki Kanał-Pozwala tworzyć szerokie kanały i przestrzeń portową w głebi lądu ** Stacja Barki Towarowej-Pozwala przenosić wodą więcej towarów niż prom, ale nie mieszkańców ** Most Łukowy-Kamienny most łączący bardziej oddalone brzegi ** Brama Kanałowa-Przepuszcza lub blokuje wpłynięcie okrętów * Rozrywkowe: ** Opera-Zapewnia szlachcie rozrywkę. ** Pole Turniejowe-Pozwala organizować turnieje dla prestiżu miasta i zwyciężcy ** Sauna Naturalna-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Sauna-Zwiększa zadowolenie Mieszkańców ** Fryzjer-Zwiększa Zadowolenie mieszkańców * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** Bank Prywatny-Pozwala zbierać odsetki z cudzych pieniędzy * Kancelaria Kompanii Handlowej-Pozwala założyć komapnię handlową * Naukowe: ** Szkoła Jezuicka-Zwiększa punkty wiedzy, zwiększa zadowolenie Duchowieństwa * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** * Produkcyjne: ** Cukrownia Kolonialna-Pozwala produkować cukier z buraków cukrowych i trzciny cukrowej ** Piec Szkarski-Pozwala produkować szkło z krzemu ** Perfumeria-Pozwala produkować perfumy ** Gorzelnia Rumu-Pozwala produkować rum z cukru trzcinowego ** Pracownia Jubilerska-Pozwala porodukować biżuterię z surowców szlachetnych ** Ludwisarnia-Pozwala odlewać działa * Portowe: ** Latarnia-Zwiększa szybkość przybycia statków ** Sztocznia Żeglarska-Pozwala produkować żaglowce * Defensywne: ** Garnizon-Pozwala zebrać żołnierzy w jednym miejscu * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 5 Epoka Oświecenia Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Szkoła Szlachecka-zapenwia szlachcie wykształcenie, później można przemianować na prywatną szkołę wyższą. ** Giełda Towarowa-Pozwala zwiększyć obrotyw mieście koonkretną kategorią towarów ** Sklep Tytoniowy-Pozwala mieszkańcom kupować towary tytoniowe ** Apteka-Pozwala mieszkańcom kupować leki, zmniejsza ryzyko zarazy ** Dentysta-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców * Komunikaczyjne: ** * Rozrywkowe: ** Klub Historii Naturalnej-Zwiększa Zadowolenie Inteligencji ** Muzeum Państwowe-Zwiększa zadowolenie inteligencji * Hodowla: ** Szklarnia-Pozwala uprawiać egzotyczne owoce w macierzystym mieście * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** Gmach Ministerstwa-Pozwala powołać ministerstwo; Skarby Państwa, Kolonii(na każdą kolonię potrzeba jednej), Spraw Zewnętrznych, Infrastruktury, Przemysłu, Wojny(w późniejszych okresach "Obrony"), Wiary(Kiedy zdobędzie torelancję religijną), Sprawiedliwości, Kultury, Zdrowia, Oświaty, Marynarki (w późniejszych okresach; Energetyki, Cyfryzacji, Środowiska, Turystyki, Komunikacji) * Naukowe: ** * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** Wyrobisko Glinki-Pozwala pozyskać glinkę * Produkcyjne: ** Garncarnia Porcelany-Pozwala produkować wyroby porcelanowe z glinki ** Warsztat Stolarski-Pozwala produkować meble z drewna ** Warsztat Okulistyczny-Pozwala produkować soczewki z kwarcu ** Rusznikarnia-Pozwala produkować broń palną * Portowe: ** * Defensywne: ** Strażnica-Murowana wieża obronna ** Fort-Mocny punkt obronny ** Arsenał-Pozwala magazynwoać broń * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 6 Epoka Rewolucji Kulturalnej Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Uliczne Lampy Gazowe ** Gmach Sądu Publicznego-Zwiększa Zadowolenie i bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców ** Redakcja Gazety-Pozwala ludziom czytać gazety ** Zakład Lekarski-Zmniejsza stopień umieralności w mieście ** Szpital-Zmneijsza umieralność mieszkańców * Komunikaczyjne: ** Garaż Dorożek-Pozwala ludziom przemieszczać się szybciej * Rozrywkowe: ** Kabaret-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Podium publiczne-Zwiększa zadowolenie Rewolucjonistów ** Palarnia Opium-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszakońców kosztem statusu państwa ** Filharmonia-Zwiększa zadowolenie miasta ** Elegancka Restauracja-Zapewnia zadowolenie i rozrywkę ** Kawiarnia-Zapewnia Rozrywkę i pożywienie ** Cyrk-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Ogród Botaniczny-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** Gilotyna Publiczna-Zwiększa zadowolenie Rewolucjionistów ** Cienki Gazociąg-Pozwala transportować gaz w niewielkiej ilości ** Zakład Budowniczy-Pozwala budować zaawansowane konstrukcje ** Posterunek Policji-Zwiększa bezpieczeństwo w mieście ** Remiza Strażacka-Pozwala szybciej ugasić pożar * Naukowe: ** Biblioteka Państwowa-Zwiększa rozwój * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** * Produkcyjne: ** Cukrownia Przemysłowa-Pozwala produkować cukier z buraków cukrowych i trzciny cukrowej ** Zakład Pracy Wychowawczej-Pozwala wykorzystać więźniów w niewymagającej pracy ** Tartak-Zwiększa produkcję drewna ** Gorzelnia Wódki-Pozwala produkować wódkę z pszenicy lub ziemniaków ** Warsztat Zegarmistrza-Pozwala produkować zegarki * Portowe: ** Przystań Handlowa-Nadbrzeże dostosowane do wymiany towarów ** Nadbrzeże-Kamienne Platformy dla portu * Defensywne: ** Lazaret-Pozwala ratować rannych żołnierzy * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 7 Epoka Rewolucji Przemysłowej Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Dodanie Kanalizacji do Budynku ** Elektryfikacja Budynku ** Uliczne Lampy Elektryczne ** Salon Motoryzacyjny-Pozwala sprzedawać Automobile mieszkańcom ** Warsztat Mechanika-Pozwala naprawiać Automobile mieszkańców ** Szkoła Jazdy-Naucza mieszkańców prowadzenia, a więc i zmniejsza wypadki. ** Hotel-Pozwala przyjezdnym zamieszkać na jakiś czas w mieście ** Weterynarz-Zmniejsza ryzyko chorób ** Salon Fryzjerski-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Cukiernia-Pozwala mieszkańcom kupować słodycze * Komunikaczyjne: ** Podwyższenie Stalowe-Pozwala budować wyżej, można stawiać nad drogą, zwiększa estetykę ** Stacja Promu Parowego-Pozwala na podróż między brzegami ** Stacja Barki Parowej-Pozwala trwansportować więcej towraów wodą, ale nie mieszkańców ** Stalowy Most Zwodzony-Pozwala przejść nad wodą i przepuścić statki ** Peron Stacji Kolejowej-Pozwala przemieszczać się ludziom szybciej ** Tory Kolejowe-Pozwala jechać pociągom ** Zajezdnia Pociągów-Pozwala magazynwoać pociągi i wagony *Słup Telegraficzny-Pozwala komnikować się za pomocą telegrafów * Punkt Nasłuchowy Telegrafu-Pozwala komunikować się za pomocą telegrafu * Rozrywkowe: ** Muzeum Historii Naturalnej-Zwiększa zadowolenie Inteligencji, później Zielonych, przyciąga turystów ** Kasyno-zwiększa zadowolenie wyższych klas, daje dochody ** Stadion Olimpijski-Pozwala organizować igrzyska ** Tor Konny-Pozwala organizować wyścigi konne ** Szkoła Jazdy Konnej-Pozwala szkolić konie do wyścigów ** Stadnina Rozrodcza-Pozwala hodować specjalne gatunki koni ** Wschodnia Restauracja-Zapewnia rozrywkę i wyżywienie ** Galeria Sztuki-Zwiększa Zadowolenie Mieszkańców ** Zoo-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Hala Wystawowa-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców i prestiż * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** * Naukowe: ** * Magazynowe: ** Silos Paliwowy-Pozwala magazynwoać paliwa ** Podziemny Silos Paliwowy-Pozwala magazynwoać paliwa * Pozyskiwalne: ** Żuraw Naftowy-Pozwala Pozyskiwać ropę naftową * Produkcyjne: ** Fabryka Automobili-Pozwala produkować Automobile ** Cementownia-Pozwala produkować cement ** Rafineria Nafty-Pozwala produkować benzynę i miazmat z ropy naftowej ** Przendzalna Przemysłowa-Pozwala produkować mateirały na dużą skalę ** Manufaktoria Perfum-Pozwala produkować perfumy na większą skalę ** Fabryka Mebli-Pozwala produkować więcej mebliz drewna * Portowe: ** Latarnia Elektryczna-Zwiększa szybkość przybycia statków * Defensywne: ** * Monumenty: ** Peron Zagraniczny-Pozwala pociągom na kursowanie między krajami. * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Elektrownia Węglowa-Podstawowe źródło prądu ** Słup Elektryczny-Pozwala przekazywać prąd dalej ** Transformator-Zwiększa stabilność prądu Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 8 Epoka Pierwszej Wojny Światowej Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Sklep Fotograficzny-Pozwala mieszkańcom kupować artykuły forograficzne ** Giełda Papierów Wartościowych-Pozwala kupować i sprzedawać akcje ** Parking Publiczny-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Przychodnia-Zmniejsza umieralność mieszkańców * Komunikacyjne: ** Droga Asfaltowa ** Faktoria Zeppelinów-Pozwala budować Zeppeliny ** Hangar Zeppelinu-Pozwala przechowywać i naprawiać Zeppeliny ** Wieża Zeppelinu-Pozwala cumować Zeppelinom bez potrzeby ich uziemienia ** Naftociąg-Pozwala pozyskiwać ropę naftową ** Garaż Taksówek-Pozwala ludziom przemieszczać się taksówkami * Rozrywkowe: ** Budka Telefoniczna-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców i obciążenie centrali ** Plac Zabaw-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Biblioteka Publiczna-Zwiększa rozrywkę i w niewielkim stopniu rozwój ** Skocznia Narciarska-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Stok Narciarski-Zwiększa Zadowolenie Mieszkańców ** Lodowisko-Zwiększa zadowolenie Mieszkańców * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** Centrala Telefoniczna-Pozwala na komunikację telefoniczną ** Słup Telefoniczny-Pozwala zwiększyć zasięg telefonów, można budować na słupach, domach i ulicach ** Zakład Wodny-Pozwala zarządzać posiadaną wodą pitną w kanałach ** Zakład Gazowy-Pozwala zarządzać posiadanym gazem * Naukowe: ** Obserwatorium-Pozwala zwiększyć rozwój * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** * Produkcyjne: ** Perfumeria Chemiczna-Pozwala produkować perfumy z chemikaliów. ** Zakład Precyzyjny-Pozwala produkować towary precyzyjne ** Fabryka Wojskowa-Pozwala produkować broń i sprzęt wojskowy ** Wyrabialnia Asfaltu-Pozwala produkować asfalt * Portowe: ** Niewielkie Lotnisko-Pozwala na kurs niewielkim samolotom ** Przystań Towarów sybkich-Pozwala szybciej transportować towary sypkie z Masowców ** Stocznia Przemysłowa-Pozwala produkować statki metalowe ** Przystań Wojskowa-Pozwala szybko uzbrajać okręty ** stocznia Wojskowa-Pozwala produkwoać okręty wojenne * Defensywne: ** Wieża Snajperska-Daje punkt obronny dużego dystansu ** Poligon-Pozwala szkolić siły zmechanizowane ** Warsztat Wojenny-Pozwala produkować i naprawiać pojazdy zmechanizowane ** Schron-Zapewnia ochronę przed artylerią ludności i żołnierzom ** Wieża Przeciwlotnicza-Pozwala ostrzeliwać samoloty ** Gniazdo Artylerii-Pozwala zainstalowac na sobie czołg albo artylerię * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 9 Epoka Dwudziestolecia Międzywojennego Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Instalacja Gazowa w Budynku ** Rozgłośnia Radiowa-Pozwala ludziom słuchać radia ** Publiczne Przedszkołe-Daje podstawowe wychwoanie ** Publiczna Szkoła Podstawowa-Daje Podstawowe Wykształcenie ** Publiczna Szkoła Średnia-Daje średnie wykształcenie ** Publiczna Szkoła Wyższa-Daje wyższe wykształcenie ** Hurtownia-Zwiększa wydajność sklepów, pozwala mieszkańcom kupować wszystkie dostępne dobra ** Sklep motoryzacyjny-Pozwala mieszkańcom kupować części samochodowe * Komunikaczyjne: ** Droga Betonowa ** Wielki Most Przęsłowy-Pozwala łączyć oddalone wyspy ** Stacja Tranwaju-Pozwala przemieszczać się ludziom szybciej ** Zajezdnia Tranwaju-Pozwala magazynwoać tranwaje ** Tory Tranwajowe-Pozwalają Przemieszczać się tranwajom ** Stacja Monokolejki-Pozwala ludziom przemieszczać się szybciej ** Linia Monokolejki-Pozwala kursować monokolejce ** Zajezdnia Monokolejki-Pozwala na magazynowanie monokolejek * Rozrywkowe: ** Zakład Bukmacherski-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Stadion Piłkarski-Zapewnia mieszkańcom rozrywkę ** Boisko Miejskie-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Kino-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Scena Koncertowa-Pozwala organizować koncerty ** Górski Kurolt-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Basen-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** Zmechanizowany Zakład Budowlany-Pozwala szybciej budować większe budowle * Naukowe: ** * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** Wiernica Naftowa-Pozwaal wydobywać gaz ziemny i ropę naftową. * Produkcyjne: ** Fabryka Samochodów-Pozwala produkować samochody ** Szklarnia Uprzemysłowiona-Pozwala uprawiać więcej egzotycznych towarów w macierzy ** Studio Nagraniowe-Pozwala zapisywać utwory muzyczne na winylach * Portowe: ** Dok Naftowy-Pozwala przepompować ropę naftową lub benzynę z naftociągu do tankowca. * Defensywne: ** * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 10 Epoka Drugiej Wojny Światowej Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Wieża Telewizyjna-Pozwala ludziom oglądać telewizję ** Delikatesy-Pozwala mieszkańcom kupować delikatesy * Komunikaczyjne: ** * Rozrywkowe: ** Wesołe Miasteczko-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** * Naukowe: ** Labolatirum Uczelni-Pozwala zwiększyć rozwój w zależności od studentów w mieście * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** * Produkcyjne: ** Piec Kawowy-Pozwala produkować już wypaloną kawę. * Portowe: ** Lotnisko-Pozwala na kurs samolotom ** Wielka Sztocznia-Pozwala produkować duże statki ** stocznia Łodzi Podwodnych-Pozwala produkować staki podwodne * Defensywne: ** * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Tama Energetyczny-Pozwala Pobierać energię z tamy wodnej * Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 11 Epoka Zimnej Wojny Budowle: Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Stacja Paliw-Zapewnia mieszkańcom paliwo do aut ** Parking Piętrowy-Zwiększa zadowolenei mieszkańców ** Bar Mleczny-Daje dostęp do artykułów żywnościowych ** Motel-Pozwala zamieszkać w mieście przyjezdnym na pewien czas ** Punkt Czyszczenia Miasta-Zmneijsza zaneiczyszczenai w mieście ** Supermarket-Pozwala mieszkańcom kupować podstawowe towary ** Myjnia Samochodowa-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców * Rozrywkowe: ** Strefa Zabytków-Pozwala uznać zaznaczone budynki jako punkty turystyczne ** Tropikalny Bar-Zapewnia rozrywkę na plaży ** Kolejka Górska-Zapewnia mieszkańcom rozrywkę ** Dyskoteka-Zapewnia mieszkańcom rozrywkę ** Oceanarium-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Klub Taneczny-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Wrotkarnia-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców * Komunikaczyjne: ** Stacja Promu Spalinowego-Pozwala na podróż między brzegami ** Stacja Barki Spalinowego-Pozwala przenosić więcej towarów wodą, ale nie mieszkańców ** Przystanek Autobusu-Pozwala ludziom przemieszczać się szybciej ** Garaż Autobusu-Pozwala na magazynowanie autobusów ** Stacja Metra-Pozwala ludziom przemieszczać się szybciej ** Tunel Metra-Pozwala na kursowanie pociągom metra ** Zajezdnia metra-Pozwala na magazynowanie pociągów metra ** Podziemne Przejście dla pieszych-Zwiększa bezpieczeństwo na drogach ** Gazociąg-Pozwala transportować gaz * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** Fabryka Dźwigów Budowalnych-Zwiększa szybkość budowy budowli i statków ** Siedziba Firmy Budowalnej-Pozwala założyć lub nająć firmę budowalną ** Tor Grand Prix-Pozwala organizować wyścigi Grand Prix, później Formuły 1, później Flashshotu ** Oczyszczalnia Ścieków-Zmniejsza zanieczyszczenie w mieście * Naukowe: ** Radioteleskop-Pozwala zwiększyć rozwój * Magazynowe: ** Silos Gazowy-Pozwala Magazynwoać Gaz ** Podziemny Silos Gazowy-Pozwala Magazynować Gaz * Pozyskiwalne: ** Kopalnia Zmechanizowana-Pozwala wydobywać węcej surowców * Produkcyjne: ** Fabryka Precyzyjna-Pozwala produkować szybciej towary precyzyjne ** Fabryka Plastiku-Pozwala produkwoać plastik z ropy naftowej ** Dom Mody-Pozwala produkować eleganckie ubrania z tkanin w większej ilości ** Pracownai Chemiczna-Pozwala produkować chemikalia ** Fabryka Sprzętu AGD-Pozwala produkować sprzęt AGD z boksytów, żelaza, plastiku i elektroniki * Portowe: ** Lotnisko Helikopterów-Pozwala na lądowanie helikopterom ** Fabryka Helikopterów-Pozwala produkować helikoptery * Defensywne: ** Koszary Służb Specjalnych ** Schron Przeciwatomowy-Pozwala przetrwać ostrzał atomowycywilom i żołnierzom ** Silos Rakietowy-Pozwala wystrzelić rakiety * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Eletrownia Atomowa-Pozwala pozyskać energię z prętów napędowych ** Eltrownia Wodna-Pozwala pozyskiwać energię z zbiornikó Wodnych Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 12 Epoka Wyścigu Kosmicznego Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Centrum Handlowe-Pozwala ludziom kupować dobra wszelkiej maści ** Parking Podziemny-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców * Komunikaczyjne: ** Tory Tranwaju Elektrycznego-Pozwala na jazdę tranwajom elektrycznym ** Przystanek Sterowca-Pozwala na lot sterowcem z jednego przystanku do drugiego ** Przystanek Autobusu Wodnego-Pozwala na pływanie po kanałach większej liczbie mieszkańców * Rozrywkowe: ** Salon z Grami-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Kino Samochodowe-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Scena Koncertowa-Pozwala organizować koncerty na świeżym powietrzu ** Szkoła Sztuk Walki-Pozwala ludziom uczyć się walkę, w niewielkim stopniu zmniejsza przestępczość ** Szkoła obrony osobistej-Pozwala mieszkańcom uczyć się obrony, w niewielkim stopniu zmniejsza przestępczość ** Park Grafitti-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Park Deskorolkowy-Zwiększa Zadowolenei Mieszkańców ** Salon Tatuażu-Zwiększa Zadowolenei mieszkańców ** wioska na Plaży-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Klub Nocny-Zwiększa Zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Galeria Sztuki Współczesnej-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Boja Toru Motorówek-Wyznacza trasę w wyścigu motorówek ** Bramka Toru Motorówek-Wyznacza start i metę wyścigu motorówek ** Aquapark-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** Spalarnia Śmieci-Zmniejsza zanieczyszczenie w mieście ** Zakład Usuwania Odpadów Promieniotwórczych-Pozwala usunąć odpady radioaktywne ** Placówka Reedukacyjna-Pozwala reedukować więźniów * Naukowe: ** Pole Startowe Rakiet-Pozwala wystrzeliwać rakiety kosmiczne ** Laboratorium Produkcyjne Satelit-Pozwala produkować satelity * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** Platforma Wiertnicza-Pozwala pozyskiwać ropę naftową z dna morza * Produkcyjne: ** Zakład Programistyczny-Pozwala tworzyć oprogramowania dla komputerów ** Fabryka Komputerów-Pozwala produkować komputery ** Fabryka Mikroczipów-Pozwala produkwoa mikroczipy ** Studio Nagarń Elektrycznych-Pozwala nagrać muzykę na taśmach lub płytach * Portowe: ** Wielkie Lotnisko-Pozwala na lądowanie wielkim samolotom ** Dodatkowy Pas Lotniska-Pozwala na lądowanie kolejnym samolotom ** Dok Kontenerowy-Dok dostosowany do przesyłu towarów Kontenerowców ** Przystań Gazowa-Pozwala transporotwać gaz z Gazowców ** Stocznia Jachtowa-Pozwala wodować jachtu ** Molo Jachtowe-Pozwala cumować jachtom * Defensywne: ** * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** Teleekran * Energetyczne: ** Eletrownia Wiatrowa-Pozwala pozyskać energię z wiatru, niestałe Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 13 Epoka Dnia Dzisiejszego Budowle: * Komunalne: ** Strefa Publicznego Wifi-Pozwala ludziom korzystać z darmowego internetu ** Sieć Światłowodów-Zwiększa prędkość internetu, a więc i zadowolenei mieszkańców ** Serwerownia Publiczna-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców lub można wynająć firmie * Komunikaczyjne: ** Stacja Promu Elektrycznego-Pozwala na podróż między brzegami ** Stacja Barki Elektrycznej-Pozwala przenosić więcej towarów wodą, ale nie mieszkańców ** Peron Magnetyczny-Pozwala ludziom przemieszczć się szybciej ** Tor Magnetyczny-Pozwala pociagom magnetycznym kursować ** Zajezdnia Magnetyczna-Pozwala na magazynowanie pociągów magnetycznych ** Rowery Publiczne-Pozwala mieszkańcóm szybciej się przemieszczać * Rozrywkowe: ** Nowoczesny Stadion-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców ** Tor Formuły Jeden-Pozwala zorganizować wyścigi Formuły Jeden, później Flashshotu ** Sztuczny Stok Narciarski-Pozwala organizować jazdę na nartach na płaskim terenie ** Sztuczne Lodowisko-Pozwala jeździć na łyżwach poza zimą. ** Spa-Zwiększa zadowolenie mieszkańców * Hodowla: ** Uprawa Hydroponiczna-Pozwala na uprawę roślin na niewielkim obszarze * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** * Naukowe: ** * Naukowe: ** * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** * Produkcyjne: ** Fabryka Polimerów-Pozwala produkować polimery z Ropy Naftowej ** Frabryka Biopolimerów-Pozwala pozyskiwać biopolimery z materii organicznej ** Perfumeria Organiczna-Pozwala produkować organiczne perfumy z materii organicnzej ** Zakład Robotyki-Pozwala produkować części robotyczne ** Fabryka Karbonu-Pozwala produkować karbon z węgla i ropy naftowej ** Pozwala przetworzyć śmieci na szkło, metale, materię organiczną, papier czy plastik * Portowe: ** * Defensywne: ** Platforma Pionowzlotu-Pozwala na lądowanie i startowanie pionowzlotom * Monumenty: ** Międzynarodowy Peron Magnetyczny-Pozwala pociagom magnetycznym kursować między krajami * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Wodne Pole Wiatrowe-Pozwala pobierać energię z wiatru na morzu Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 14 Epoka Dnia Jutrzejszego Budowle: * Budowle: * Komunalne: ** * Komunikaczyjne: ** * Rozrywkowe: ** Tor Flashshotu-Pozwala zorganizować wyścigi Flashshotu * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** * Naukowe: ** * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** * Produkcyjne: ** * Portowe: ** * Defensywne: ** * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** Rzeźba Holograficzna * Energetyczne: ** Elektrownia Termojądrowa-Pozwala pozyskać energię z Deuteru i Trytu Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: * 15 Epoka Trzeciej Wojny Światowej Budowle: * Komunalne: ** * Komunikaczyjne: ** * Rozrywkowe: ** * Hodowla: ** * Sakralne: ** * Administracyjne: ** * Naukowe: ** * Magazynowe: ** * Pozyskiwalne: ** * Produkcyjne: ** * Portowe: ** * Defensywne: ** * Monumenty: ** * Ornamenty: ** * Energetyczne: ** Technologia: * Towary: * Zarządzenia: * Stronnictwa Polityczne: * Kraje: * Stronnictwa Międzykrajowe: * Firmy: Szpiedzy-Szpiedzy działają na twoją korzyść poza granicami twojego państwa. Szpiedzy jednak muszą być lojalni by nie działali na dwa fronty, czy nie zdradzili. Z tego powodu najlepiej jest ich szkolić pośród lojalistów i członków swojej familii. Z czasem jednak będą być może potrzebni specjaliści z innych frakcji społecznych, możliwe, że nie do końca lubiących Gracza. W takim wypadku trzeba podjąć dodatkowe działania; można posłać członka rodziny, który jest bardzo dobry w rozmowie, by go przekonał, można zapewnić mu pokaźne stałe wynagrodzenie, wreszcie można porwać członka jego rodziny, co jest mimo wszystko dość ryzykowne. Dlatego też zawsze można posłać innego szpiega by go wykończył. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że jeśli owy zbędny element przeżyje, ucieknie; w najlepszym wypadku zniknie na zawsze, w najgorszym zacznie działać na niekorzyść Gracza. Budowanie budowli z przed kilku epok zmniejsza prestiż w oczach populacji i sąsiadów. Natomiast niszczenie ich w czasach ostatnich również jest nie mile widziane, wtedy są uznawane za dziedzictwo kulturowe. Przyzwyczajenie-Im dłużej dane zarządzenie obowiązuje, tym po pewnym momencie mniejsza jest niechęć do niego względem mieszkańców. Jeśli Gracz pokaże, że mimo niej może dobrze prowadzić państwo, mieszkańcy powoli się do nich przyzwyczają i przestaną być oburzeni. Ten proces może być spowalniany lub przyspieszany przez działania różnych grup, tak wewnętrznych partii jak i zagranicznych sił. Rozwój-Pozwój to zwykłe punkty nauki znane z innych gier. Należy jednak nie tylko coś odkryć, ale również poczekać, aż mieszkańcy ową wiedzę przyswoją. Każde z dostępnych odkryć można przyjąć na dwa sposoby; pierwszy polega na odkryciu czegoś samemu i upowszechnieniu tego w mieście, co trwa dłużej, ale zapewnia również prestiż krajowi. Drugi sposób to zdobycie najpierw wiedzy z zewnątrz, czy to przez szpiegowanie czy odkupienei od sąsiadów. Organizowanie wydarzeń sportowych-W późniejszych epokach Gracz będzie mógł organizować wydarzenia sportowe pokroju olimpiady czy wyścigów Grand Prix. W czasie wydarzenia można wystawić bilbordy, które zosłąwią kraj za granicą i zwiększą poparcie Gracza pośród mieszkańców. Takie wydarzenie wymaga jednak wielu konkretnych materiałów i budowli, których koszt trzeba pokryć. Można jednak zmniejszyć koszty, jeśli zawrze się układ z niektórymi firmami, na przykład układ z firmą paliwową pokryje koszty paliwa potrzebnego do wyścigów. W zamian taka firma będzie wymagała zapłąty rozłożonej w czasie lub rozleklamowanai jej na wspomnianych bilbordach. Budowle Komunalne: Mieszkania: Sklepy: Infrastruktura: Kamunikacyjne: Drogi: Przewody: Pociągi: Promy: Rozrywkowe: Pospolite: Miejskie: Turystycze: Sportowe: Wyższe: Żywnościowe: Inwentarz: Miśliwstwo: Uprawa: Sakralne: Administracyjne: Naukowe: Magazynowe: Pozyskiwalne: Produkcyjne: Warsztaty: Zakłady: Prawocownie: Faktorie: Kompleksy: Portowe: Aeroportowe: Astralne: Militarne: Energetyczne: Paliwowe: Odnawialne: Ornamenty: Roślinność: Rzeźby: Ozdoby Wodne: Ozdoby Świetle: Mechanizmy: Monumenty: Budowle: * Siedziby rodu dla każdej epoki * woda ** 2-Studnia Mechaniczna ** 3-Pompa Kawitacyjna ** 6-Oczyszczalnia Wody ** 7-pompa głębinowa ** 13-Łapacz Deszczówki ** 14-Żagiel Chmurny Kategoria:Dux Aeternus